U.S. Pat. No. 5,980,318 granted to Morello, et al. Nov. 9, 1999, which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention, discloses an electrical connector having a terminal receiving cavity defined in part by a rigid floor wall that has a rigid lock nib that extends upwardly from the rigid floor wall into the terminal receiving cavity. A flexible beam opposes the rigid floor wall, and a ceiling wall includes a terminal hold down bump extending toward the rigid floor wall at a location generally opposite the rigid lock nib. The connector body receives a terminal in each terminal receiving cavity. Each terminal has a recess defined in part by a rigid lock bar. That is attached to side walls of the terminal. The rigid lock nib is disposed in the terminal recess when the terminal is fully seated in the terminal cavity with the rigid lock bar engaging the rigid lock nib to prevent the seated terminal from being pulled out of the terminal cavity.